SasuSaku, A Long Loving
by HitomiXD
Summary: A distant love between two lovers keeps them apart. Will this change when Sakura finds the reason why?
1. Chapter 1

_A long day in Konoha is just about to get longer._

Naruto yawns and stretches.

His vision is blurred, as he wipes his eyes to begin his day.

He gets up and drinks his usual:

Sour Milk and Cereal.

Yumm.. I guess.

Naruto changes into his blinding orange outfit, and pumps his fists in the air.

"HAHA!" He exclaims, "ANOTHER DAY FOR TRAINING, TO BE THE HOKAGE! KYAH!" Naruto adds.

His voice was loud.

He walked out of the door.

"Determind as always, what a pain..." Sasuke exclaims boredly as he looks up at Naruto.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke surprised.

I mean, its quite odd to see someone standing and waiting for you to wake up outside your door.

"W-What are you doing here Sasuke!?" Naruto shouts curiously.

Sasuke looks at Naruto with the rudest of looks. "Im here because your late", Sasuke replied.

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly for a minute.

Sasuke, aggrivated, replied "Later than Kakashi, you're so late, that we have been waiting all day"

"W-WHAT!?" Naruto yells.

As if Sasuke wasn't annoyed enough.

Sasuke sighed and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto said loudly over to Sasuke.

His voice echoed through the hall.

Sasuke, kept walking only to say "Heh, well you know your late, Im leaving".

Naruto startled, began to hurry over to the spot where the normally met.

In the process, following Sasuke.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, seeing as they were headed to the same place.

Sasuke didn't seem to care, and was quiet.

When they got there, they saw that Kakashi was sitting and reading his book.

He slowly peered up from the perverted novel "Make Out Paradise", and looked up at Naruto.

Then at Sasuke.

"Yo." He turned to face Naruto "Your late."

Kakashi seemed almost pleased, seeing as though he wasn't the last one arriving.

Naruto began to argue.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, aggitated.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to where Sakura was, and sat on the bench away from her.

Sakura must of felt a spark or she would have never built up the courage to face her fear.

To defend the dream of every fangirl.

And actually approach Sasuke,

No not just Sasuke,

THE...Sasuke,

and not cower in a bush taking photos.

Sakura nervously got up.

"S-sasuke?" She said, well positioning herself next to him.

"Ugh. Why was Naruto so late?" She said, trying to sound grown-up.

Sasuke maturally replied, "He was running late..."

That wasnt all.

"Its none of your business."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then looked away.

"It is none of my business", she thought distantly to herself.

Sasuke got up and walked over in the area where Naruto and Kakashi were arguing.

Sakura felt her heart sink.

It was as if someone, more or less Sasuke, stabbed her heart with a frozen dagger.

She glanced over at Sasuke, looking for a chance to make an attempt to speak to him again.

But she always knew..

Whenever she spoke to him...

He was always so "distant"... and

"cold"...

None the less, not someone you would like to talk to, or get a chance to talk to.

"He's always pushing me away" Sakura thought to herself.

It wasnt just that.

But he also seemed to like it.

This triggered Sakura's investigative mind,

and got her thinking of reasons why.

He looked over at Sakura.

She looked at him, as she yet again saw the back of his head.

Was this a sign?

Or was her mind...

No..

it couldnt be.

**_END OF 1st CHAPTER.---_**

Hitomi-chan

**Ps: If I get three reviews I will continue to write 3**

Dedicated, to _a Friend_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked up dissapointed, and sighed.

She was walking home after her long day of training.

To her dispair, one high-maintance blonde-haired girl was puting her hair up in her usual long pony-tail.

Sakura glared at the girl, looking at Ino.

Ino, not noticing entered the flower shop.

Once she entered, she put on her apron and walked up to the counter.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun will show up today." Ino stated to herself, waiting for a customer.

Sakura entered the Flower Shop.

Ino looked at her, and their eyes met.

They just stood there, glaring at each other for a moment, untill someone decided to break the silence.

"Well, well," Ino continued, "Look who it is".

Sakura gave Ino an angry look, and continued singling out the perfect flower for Sasuke.

She looked up at Yamanaka Ino, and began to talk.

"I'm looking for a flower for Sasuke, which one should I get?"She stated more than asked.

"Red roses signify love Billboard-Brow," Ino said smart-alicy.

"But since he doesn't love you, I wouldn't think of getting him those" She added.

"He doesn't like you either I-NO-PIG." Sakura snapped back.

Angry scowls filled the room.

The almost empty room.

With two angry girls.

"What a pleasure.." Sasuke decided to interrupt as he entered the store.

Ino and Sakura both shot up.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, then Ino.

Then at the flowers.

"H-Hello Sasuke-kun, what are you doing---" Sakura was interrupted quickly.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ino glomped Sasuke.

Sasuke glared, looking a little annoyed and stiff.

Ino got off of him.

"Why hello Sasuke-kun! What do you need from me?" Ino smiled hypocriticly.

Sasuke looked at the flowers again. Then looked at the one Sakura was holding.

"I don't need anything from you." Sasuke clearly announced.

"I need a flower, Kakashi is sending me out to do his errons again." Sasuke said aggrivated.

Ino giggled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"One that signifies loneliness, and meloncoly." He added.

Sakura and Ino went quiet.

He looked at the dead one.

"That will due, that's what Kakashi gets for making me fufill his responsibities..." Sasuke said distantly.

Ino eyes widened, with a sweatdrop.

And Sakura looked at Sasuke concered.

"Its dead..so there's no price, right?" Sasuke stated blankly.

"Of-of course.." Ino said, still staring.

"Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura added, hoping Sasuke would accnolage her.

Sasuke walked out, dragging the flower with him.

Ino went back to the counter, more the less happy to see her crush walk by.

Sakura left, accidently not paying for the Rose she picked up.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BILLBOARD-BROW!?" Ino scowled as she saw Sakura leaving.

Sakura ignored it, and followed Sasuke.

Seeing as a chance to impress him, Sakura walked up to him.

"H-Hello Sasuke-kun," She paused nervously, "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"..." No comment from Sasuke.

Sakura, not seeing the twig infront of her, tripped.

She gasped as she fell--

almost..fell.

Sasuke grasped her arm, grasping it.

"You should be more carefull..." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up blushing.

Sasuke saw the sun directly above of them, at mid-day.

"Hurry!" Sasuke harshly said, urging for her to get up.

Sakura got up.

"W-Why Sasuk-" She said, already realizing he left.

-  
Okay, this chappie isn't done.  
Thanks for the comments (not!). XD

I was eager to write this, just to get it out of my head. Hope you like it. 


End file.
